


it all falls down

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three times they fought, and one time it ended.





	it all falls down

3 nights, they fought, constantly wondering what was to come of their situation. Of course they were in love, they were more in love than they ever had been before. Though with everything going on, they couldn’t help but fight. 

It started out when Daichi wouldn’t talk to Sugawara. He wanted to talk to his boyfriend so badly, though he didn’t know how. Every chance he took to try and talk to the other failed.

“Suga, I’m sorry I wanted to come to you I just I don't know, I had trouble,” Daichi gulped.

“I know, it’s just this happens all the time, I don’t know what to do.” 

“Are you saying we should… breakup,” Daichi didn’t want them to break up. He loved the other more than anything. Making it work was all he wanted. 

“No that’s not what I’m saying, I’d never break up with you. Why would you even think that?” 

“I don’t know, I really don’t know.” 

This was only the beginning. After then, the fighting continued. Sugawara’s anxiety made it hard for him to trust Daichi. Especially when Daichi was going out drinking every night. 

“Daichi, you’re a mess what happened to you?”  
Suga sighed, it was late and Daichi came home as drunk as ever.

“I’m fiiiine love, lets go to bed,” Daichi slurred his words, barely able to have a proper conversation. 

“You’re always coming home drunk. What’s wrong with you Daichi?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Tears formed in Daichi’s eyes as he collapsed into the arms of his boyfriend. Even though he was drunk, he knew they were at their breaking point. “I, I love you Kkoushi, I really do.”

“I love you too.”

They loved each other more than anything, they knew that for sure. Though sometimes love just isn’t enough. It had been one more day of fighting, of them reaching a point of no return. 

Their love would always be there, even if they weren’t together anymore. Although, they knew being together wasn’t good for eachother. They couldn’t continue like this any longer. 

“Sugai, I …” Daichi couldn’t help the tears that fell down his face. 

“I know Daichi, I know,” Suga pulled Daichi close. “I love you so much, that’s why I have to let you go.” Tears brimmed Suga’s eyes as he spoke. They were breaking up.

“Can we, -“ Before Daichi could finish his sentence, Sugawara’s lips were already on the boy in front of him. It was soft, yet aggressive, like it would be their last kiss they ever share.

“If you love something, you have to let it go, and if it’s really meant to be, it will find its way back to you,” Suga wiped away Daichi’s tears, caressing his face softly. 

“I’ll always find my way back to you.” 

And so they broke up, the two years they were together ending with tears and heartbreak. With every tear, the only thing that kept them going was the future. Who knew what would happen to them. They just hoped, that one day when they were in a better place, they would find each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!!


End file.
